Amigo
by Ekhi
Summary: Es Navidad y todos tienen deseos que pedirle al hombre de rojo y blanco. Judith no es la excepción. [Este fic pertenece al juego navideño del foro "Open!Walkers Inside"]


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen. No tengo barba ni soy un troll. Hago esto por mero entretenimiento.

Este fic pertenece al juego navideño del foro "Open! Walkers Inside" y es en respuesta a un prompt que al final se fusionó con otro.

 **Prompts usados: 38)** Judith aún no habla pero eso no impide que le pida algo especial a Santa Claus por Navidad: un dragón de verdad **35)** A Daryl le regalan un caramelo mágico que le da el don de "true sight".

La idea en mi cabeza molaba más, lo reconozco… Cosas que pasan supongo.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje, deseos navideños, criaturas fantásticas, crossover?

Perdonad las posibles erratas, gambas, zarpas de diferente calibre.

* * *

Sabía que a su padre no le preocupaba demasiado. "Cuando esté preparada… Lo hará", le había escuchado decir en infinidad de ocasiones mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y besaba su cabeza. Realmente no comprendía del todo por qué parecían todos tan ansiosos por escucharle hablar. No tenía ningún sentido cuando la mayor parte del tiempo que ella lograba recordar, se empeñaban en guardar silencio, hablar en susurros o usar simplemente sus miradas.

Ellos lo escuchaban todo. Debían ser sigilosos, como los gatos, como el tío Daryl.

Judith parpadeó sus grandes ojos oscuros mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del viejo oso marrón. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba con fuerza el pecho del animal, hundiéndolo contra ella, ladeándose sobre el colchón de su cuna.

Sus dientes siguieron rumiando la oreja del peluche pero sus ojos habían encontrado el entrenamiento para los próximos minutos.

La pequeña arrugó el ceño intentando recordar el nombre con el que le había llamado Carol al presentárselo. Pero no lograba recordarlo con claridad.

Escupió la oreja del oso y restregó su mejilla contra ella, humedeciéndose las mejillas y parte del pelo elevándolo hacia su frente.

Un crujido proveniente del pasillo hizo que golpeara el colchón bajo su menudo cuerpo con los talones desnudos de sus pies. Se movió con cuidado hasta aferrar con su mano izquierda uno de los barrotes, su nariz entre dos de ellos.

Judith gorjeo con alegría cuando por fin la silueta apareció en el hueco de su puerta. Golpeó los barrotes con el oso que terminó escurriéndose de entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo.

"¡Mi Oso!"

Dio un grito que pronto comenzó a llenar su garganta y ojos de lágrimas y sollozos.

— ¡Hey, tranquila, cariño!— Le dijo su padre asegurándose en entrar a la habitación y recoger su oso del suelo. Un par de manotazos que ella desaprobó con más lágrimas y un "no le hagas daño" de forma ininteligible para él, Y Judith recuperó su oso con gran cariño.

"No volveré a perderte, te lo prometo." Balbuceó entre hipos en su pequeña voz arrancándole una sonrisa risueña a su padre. Perló el cuello del oso de besos y babas y lo manoteo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— ¿No tienes ganas de dormir, Jude?— Le preguntó con voz suave, recolocándole el pelo en su sitio. Ella siguió estrechando a su recién recuperado oso ignorando casi por completo sus palabras, aunque no sus caricias. – Si no duermes, Santa Claus no vendrá a dejar tu regalo…— Aquello atrajo su atención. Su padre sonreía sujetando el muñeco que había estado mirando antes con atención sin recordar su nombre.

Judith alargó su mano izquierda sin soltar el oso con la otra, queriendo hacerse con el muñeco. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que contarle qué era lo que quería que le trajese.

— Si te lo doy, ¿prometes dormirte?

"¡Dámelo!"

Su balbuceo y rostro enrojecido arrancó una carcajada a su padre quien le dio al muñeco rojo y blanco. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, Judith le presentó al Señor Oso y le contó la aventura que habían vivido esa misma tarde con la misión de rescatar a la princesa de la gran torre de la Iglesia. Pero era demasiado alta, tan alta que casi no veía su cima y donde no podían llegar ellos dos solos. ¡Necesitaban ayudarla! Necesitaban su ayuda.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

El beso de su padre interrumpió su conversación que pronto reanudó en cuanto le vio salir de vuelta por el hueco de la puerta.

"Santa Claus, necesitamos tu ayuda para rescatar a la princesa de la gran torre. ¿Nos ayudarás? ¡Por fiiiii!"

Judith cayó dormida intentando convencer al hombre bicolor de que no había tiempo que perder, y que no podían usar la escalera. Ellos la estarían custodiando, era demasiado peligroso.

No. Tenían que llegar de otra manera.

La sonrisa de sus labios no se borró mientras soñaba en la solución para solventar su gran aventura. ¡Iba a ser genial!

* * *

Judith frotó su pequeño puño contra sus ojos, la cortina entreabierta por culpa de la brisa no mantenía a raya la luz del amanecer. Ladeó su cabeza hasta hundirla en el hombro del oso, aferrándose a él con el cuerpo entero, usando una de sus orejas como preparación para el desayuno.

Un ruido parecido al resoplido del perro de una de las señoras que vivían allí, hizo que parpadeara, cerrando los ojos casi en el acto. Una sombra envolvió su cara ayudándole a abrir de nuevo sus ojos oscuros, fijándolos en la ventana.

Negro. Negro y más negro. ¡Amarillo!

Judith abrió mucho los ojos y su boca, el oso cayó olvidado en el colchón a su lado mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia el borde de la cuna.

Soltó una suave risa, saltando sobre el colchón, sus manos asidas con fuerza al borde de madera. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia él viendo su larga lengua asomar por su boca antes de impactar contra su cara llevándose con ella cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera tener.

Judith no pudo evitar reír más fuerte.

"¡Me haces cosquillas!" Le gritó entre risas queriendo estirar más su brazo para poder tocarle.

"¿Son esas tus orejas?" Él ladeó su cabeza a lo que Judith rio de nuevo.

"¿Y eso que es?" Preguntó con curiosidad mirando su trasero. Era alargado, y terminaba en una forma extraña.

El animal golpeó con las cortinas arrancándolas de cuajo, quedándose enrolladas en él. Judith rio más fuerte cayéndose de espaldas sobre el colchón, apresurándose a ponerse a gatas para no perder detalle de su nuevo amigo.

"¡Entra, vamos!" Le apremió con un gesto excitado de su mano.

Él no tardó en abrir más la ventana con su cabeza, colándose en la habitación, mirándola con gran atención, olisqueando el aire. Y a ella.

Judith rio, le hacía cosquillas con su respiración. Su piel oscura era muy dura, por muchos golpes que le diera parecía no importarle y… ¡Era una cola! ¡Tenía una cola! La miró con fascinación, pasando sus rechonchos dedos de una punta a la otra llevándose la punta a la boca. Pero no tardó en perderla, lo que no le gustó.

Judith soltó un grito de indignación y terminó empujando el muñeco de Santa Claus que cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos en el impacto.

— Ohhhh…— Sollozó Judith con pena, asomando su cabeza por encima de los barrotes. El animal a su lado, imitó su postura, sus patas delanteras sobre el borde de madera y sus grandes ojos amarillos fijos en las piezas rotas.

Varios pasos apresurados se acercaron a gran velocidad por el pasillo, deteniéndose en el acto al alcanzar la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡Joder!— Judith apartó la mirada del muñeco roto y vio a su tío Daryl parado en el hueco de la puerta, ballesta preparada para ser usada y sus ojos azules abiertos fijos en ellos dos.

¡Tenía que presentarle a su nuevo amigo!

El animal asomó su cabeza por un lado de su cuerpo, su lengua fuera, un amago de sonrisa en su oscura cara.

— ¿Pero qué cojones es eso?— Exclamó para sí.— ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!— Le espetó con tono enérgico. Judith sintió a su nuevo amigo encogerse a su espalda, rodeando su cuerpo con la cola, intentando hacerse más pequeña.

La niña negó con la cabeza, manoteando su oso en el aire mientras le decía una y otra vez que eran amigos.

— ¿Daryl?— El rostro somnoliento de su padre apareció junto al de su tío, pistola en ristre.— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?— Le preguntó el otro hombre incrédulo apartando tres segundos la mirada de ellos dos para mirar a su amigo.— ¿Es que no lo ves?

El hombre paseó su mirada por la escena frente a él. Su hija con ojos llorosos, el oso cogido de su mano y…

— Oh, mierda, se ha roto.— Dijo en una exhalación guardando el arma en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Daryl parpadeó incrédulo a su lado cuando le vio entrar en la habitación y agacharse junto a la cuna, comenzando a recoger los trozos del muñeco roto.

— ¡Rick! ¡Acaba con él, ahora!— Le gritó el cazador cuando vio la cola del animal desenroscarse del cuerpo de la niña hasta rozar con la punta los rizos de él.

Judith rio recostándose contra el animal quien le dio un nuevo lametón desde el hombro hasta la coronilla.

— Ya está…— Lanzó una mirada hacia la niña.— Muerto…— Añadió en un susurro bajo con las piezas del Santa Claus en la mano.— Daryl, baja la ballesta anda. El viento lo habrá tirado o…— Se encogió de hombros, irguiéndose de nuevo junto a la cuna.— O quizá has sido tú, eh, renacuajo.— Murmuró haciéndole cosquillas a Judith quien se rebozaba contra la barriga del animal.

— Creo que… Necesito…— Daryl bajó la ballesta llevándose la mano a la cabeza, parpadeando con fuerza.

— Migo…— Ambos hombres se quedaron congelados en el sitio.— A… migo.— Repitió Judith con más claridad hundiendo su nariz contra el pecho del animal, sintiendo sus garras rodear su pequeño cuerpo y su lengua peinarle el pelo una vez más.

— ¿La has…?— Su padre se volvió hacia Daryl quien se había dado ya la vuelta, y se alejaba de vuelta a su habitación murmurando cosas en bajo.— ¿Amigo, Judith?— La niña se aferró a la cola del animal y asintió, llevándosela a la boca.— Afigfo…— Repitió con ojos brillantes viendo a su padre sonreírle.

— ¡Amigo, eso es!— Le cogió en volandas y perló su frente de besos, sujetándola contra su cadera.— Hoy haremos tortitas para desayunar, y veremos qué te ha traído Santa Claus…— Le comentaba al oído alejándose hacia la puerta.

Judith miró por encima de su hombro y se despidió con la mano del animal quien agitó a su vez la cola varias veces con su curiosa sonrisa. Cuando ya casi lo había perdido de vista, la niña logró verle dar un salto y aterrizar en el suelo de la habitación antes de seguir sus pasos, reptando a cuatro patas por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

* * *

 _Lo dicho, en mi cabeza, se veía más bonito-gracioso-interesante. Por si las dudas, el animal en cuestión es un dragón pequeño, a lo "Desdentado-Toothless" de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Es amor ese bicho, necesitaba usarlo._

 _La parte en la que Daryl "ve a Desdentado" es la respuesta parcial al prompt 35. Él puede verlo, a diferencia de Rick, porque tiene "la visión", por así decirlo tras comerse un caramelo cortesía de Santa Claus ;)_

 _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión jejeje Cualquier comentario, será bien recibido._

 _¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que estéis pasándolo bien estos días._

 _¡Un abrazo!_


End file.
